The Beginning...
"You all look so different from this side of the veil..." Fate Long Ago There was nothing in a quadrent of deexistance as usual, when there was an Antibang(Similar to the big bang but rather than energy, literal nothing moves, and gains force to implode into an explosion, creating the opposite, energy) And the energy collected, and asserted itself, it was existance energy, however, rather than preforming an infinite bang(Like the big bang but on a such sizable scale its impossible to measure, literally), it condensed and collected, making fate as a being rather than a force. Fate was instantly alert, and saw nothingness. It wanted to create, to build. So it created a total of 12 gods, all very powerful, and combined could equal fate. A mistake as it turned out to make such powerful workers... They created seperate existances, and noticed their existances where quite still. Hardly worth the watch... so they asked fate how to make it more entertaining... He simply told them to make a miracle, something he would call Vita. The Gods Created life indeed, but they noticed they had no directive, unlike them, and they decided they needed a directive... A devil, but who would fit? They Asked fate to play the part. He Denied, They battled, causing mayhem, and in the end fate agreed just as long as the "Shows" werent destroyed. Fate inspired dark deeds to many lifeforms... and eventually evil was in them all... He basically half controlled every lifeform in 12 existances... It was boring, Fate decided to retake on that part. Making an existance of its own were they had free will... A god, and a devil, it went as planned until a creature known as god lisika destroyed it, and was left alone, forever... going mad... Fate Deemed to try again... ATTEMPT #2 After Last Time's Failiure, fate took a precaution of rather than true free will, the lifeforms would have personalities, so they werent so random. It went well, fate created a new god, like the last one, however not as strong as the 12 gods. This god was left with the order to create. God first created Death as a being, just as it did in Attempt #1, but this time, rather than god winning, he lost... Death bearly killed god, but god exploded into a large shockwave of creation. Death was amused, his greatest opponent was dead, and perhaps a second round... The wave first created a species known as Ancients, then Darkness. Death was intreagued. The Darkness and Ancients fought one another as they where being created, as they where opposites. Ancients where creatures of morality and Honor, whereas the Darkness where about destruction and chaos. The Ancients and Darkness saw worlds form as they battled, many planets broke to peices, suns disintergrated, but most of all, the Ancients saw Life... They were curious as to what it was and did exactly. As they saw them consuming the enviroment they thought life as parasites. But then they saw that they helped worlds form too. Condensing them from galaxy size to the size we know today, and making it more beutiful, creating new erosions. The Ancients Saw life as a nessecity to protect, for the art of peace and beuty. The Darkness saw it in the opposite, they where making the beutiful rubble ugly... and they where creating rather than destroying. Death was also affected. As it noted that every lifeform had a soul of some sort, and that he could turn them into minions, make it eaiser and comfortable for him. But why kill all of them and make the ancients attack him in his weakened state. Death Decided to make a new dimension for the lost souls, He named it Hell, and said it to be paradise. Hell became a kingdom for death, while it watched the darkness and ancients battle royale in the main dimension. The Darkness and Ancients where at a stand still, neither could kill the other off, but what the darkness could do was destroy life, and weaken ancient morale, then kill them with their guards down. It worked great, until the Ancients battled on Sharr, The Human Homeworld during the mythologetic era. Where the Ancients had beat them back, and made a new plan. Trap the Darkness in an alternate dimension, like a prison. Not a permanant solution, but bought time to regroup and be ready. The Darkness Heard of the plan, and looked at the army comparison to plan's details, they could escape this, but what they could do was create a set of species of life to make them escape later. They shuddered at the idea, but agreed. They created the 4 species, and hid them from view. And Proceeded as if they knew not of the plan. It worked, however the ancients never discovered the 4 species until they revealed themselves, in a way that seemed natural. And later as life devoloped, ancients died off due to accidents over the times. The Only echo of the ancients was the prophecy, that they had made just before the gates. "The Gates Shall Open, The Gates Shall Tear Apart Space, And Remake The Bridges, Allowing Their Escape, While We Are Extinct."